


The Soul with the Brightest Flame

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Gore, OK SO I FELL IN LOVE WITH DORORO 2019, Slow Burn, am I the first one??? oml, so i had to write something for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: (Y/n) is just a simple traveler, curious of the world around her. When she catches Dororo raiding her camp, she invites him in instead of beating him, as others would have done. Deciding to give him a place to stay until Dororo can go on his way with enough materials to survive the journey to wherever it was he was going, (y/n) is startled when they are greeted by a man with a doll-like face. However, Dororo happily greets him as if he knows him.With this newcomer, (Y/n) is struck by curiosity as she realizes that this man is not what he seems. Curious, (Y/n) begins to accompany Dororo and Hyakkimaru on their journey, quickly learning that there is more to her quiet world than she had thought.Join (Y/n) as her, Hyakkimaru, Dororo, and even the Priest himself set out to claim what are rightfully Hyakkimaru's!(Eventual Hyakkimaru x Fem! Reader) (Slow Updates!)





	1. The Thief and the Man with the Doll-Like Face

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH. I'M HYAKKIMARU TRASH. WHAT OF IT. Lol, I hope you guys enjoy this story! I've been itching to write something, but was hesitant because I've got like three other stories I'm writing. Updates will be slow as the show slowly progresses, but don't let that deter you! I will try to work with what I have. Thank you so much for clicking and reading!

It was quiet within the forest, the sound of distant thunder rolling heavily throughout the skies. Delicate hands paused their work, the tomato plant shaking within her fingers. (E/c) eyes looked in the direction of the storm, and the woman tightened her kimono, mumbling to herself.

"There's gonna be a bad storm soon. I better get home before it catches up to me."

Harvesting the tomatoes, she placed them within her basket before walking out of the garden and towards her hut. However, the woman paused when she spotted a little boy raiding her resources. The little boy was grinning as he picked up her bag of apples.

"Alright! Hyakkimaru is gonna love these!"

The woman blinked before smiling softly, asking the boy as she held out a tomato.

"You should also get some vegetables as well. You won't get any nutrition that you need from just apples."

The boy's eyes widened and he dropped the apples, the sunset-red fruit rolling around her feet.

"I'm sorry! I-I was just looking!"

The woman smiled softly before patting the boys head.

"That's alright. If you want, I can make you some dinner. You look like you're pretty hungry."

The little boy's stomach grumbled and he became embarrassed. However, the woman did not mind. Instead, she began to pick up the apples, wiping them off before putting them back into their container. She gestured with her head.

"Come along inside. It's going to rain soon. I'll make us some stew for the cold weather that will accompany the rain."

The boy was stunned. This woman was being so nice to him, unlike all the other people he had stolen from before. How come she wasn't beating him or threatening to kill him? Slowly, the boy walked into the hut, watching as the woman began to wash the vegetables she had harvested. The woman gazed at him with a friendly smile, asking him.

"What is your name? Mine is (Y/n)."

The boy rolled on the soles of his feet shyly, hands behind his back.

"My name is Dororo."

(Y/n) smiled kindly at him, sounding out his name.

"Do-ro-ro. I like it. Would you like to explain to me why you were going through my containers?"

Dororo explained, biting his bottom lip.

"I was going to take some of the food for my journey. I'm really sorry."

(Y/n) chuckled as she began to bring water to a boil, throwing in bits of cured meat.

"I'm not mad, Dororo. People will go to many lengths when they are hungry. I have enough food to feed three families. You are quite alright. Please, go ahead and sit. I will not hurt you for being hungry and human."

Dororo was stunned, and he sat down in front of the girl, watching as she skillfully cut up the vegetables she had harvested. (Y/n) asked him.

"What is your journey, if I may ask?"

Dororo's eyes lit up, and he pointed at himself.

"I'm on a mission to help my big brother get better!"

"Is he sick?"

Dororo hummed in thought, placing his hand to his chin.

"I wouldn't say he is."

A rustling outside made (Y/n) freeze up, and she shot up, grabbing a katana from the doorway. Unsheathing the sword, she called out.

"Who goes there?"

However, there was no answer, only more rustling. Suddenly, a man emerged from the bushes, and (Y/n) widened her eyes when Dororo ran to the man, exclaiming.

"Hyakkimaru! I was just talking about you to this nice lady!"

The man said nothing, and (y/n) stood frozen, enamored by the man's doll-like face. Sheathing her sword, (Y/n) allowed it to rest against the doorway once more before asking.

"Is this your big brother?"

Dororo stood proudly, nodding.

"Yep! This is Hyakkimaru! He's deaf, blind, and mute, but don't let that fool you! He can slay any monster just like a man who could see!"

The woman was skeptical, but allowed Dororo the benefit of the doubt. Dororo took Hyakkimaru's hand and placed it against the woman's lips, instructing her.

"Here, say your name! He will know it if you speak it into his hand!"

With a start, the woman realized the man had prosthetic for limbs, his right leg being the only real one he had. (Y/n) sounded her name against the man's fingertips, feeling as though his blind eyes were staring right through her, and Dororo let Hyakkimaru's hand go. Hyakkimaru's hand slowly fell from her lips, and she could see his eyebrows lift up just the slightest in curiosity. Looking between the two, (Y/n) asked.

"Would you like to stay until the storm passes? I have plenty of food to go around."

Dororo's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously.

"We would love to!"

Grabbing Hyakkimaru by the hand, he led the man inside, and (Y/n) stayed outside, watching the man walk in. Her fingers came to her lips where Hyakkimaru's fingers had been. His fingers had been pressed up gently against her lips, as if he knew right were her face was, and she hummed in thought. A loud crash of thunder made her jolt, and Dororo called.

"(Y/n), it's gonna rain soon!"

"Right. Sorry. Let's get the two of you some food!"

Walking inside, she slipped her shoes off by the door before walking to the pot, the stew boiling heavily. Raising the pot just slightly above the fire, the stew was brought to a simmer before she poured the stew into two bowls. Handing each one to the boys, she asked.

"So, where are you two travelling to?"

Dororo answered before digging into the food as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

"We're off to retrieve the rest of Hyakkimaru's body!"

(Y/n) blanked, not believing a word Dororo was saying. Perhaps it was a mistake to allow these two to come into her home? (Y/n) internally frowned. They needed a place to stay from the storm, and while they did seem a bit crazy, she wasn't about to kick them out to possibly get sick.

"You may not believe Dororo, but the boy speaks the truth."

(Y/n) screamed loudly, raising her ladle defensively as an old man came in. Dororo exclaimed.

"Priest! How did you find us?"

"I can see Hyakkimaru's soul from a great distance, Dororo, it burns so brightly."

(Y/n) scolded the old man, not registering what the man had just said.

"You can't just walk into other people's houses, you know!"

The old man laughed before taking a seat.

"My apologies! I figured Dororo had already told you about me. I should not have assumed. My name is Biwamaru."

(Y/n) took a calming breath before introducing herself.

"My name is (Y/n)."

The old man hummed, smiling.

"A lovely name. It suits your soul."

(Y/n) blinked and asked.

"My soul?"

He nodded, and Dororo explained around a bite of his stew.

"Hyakkimaru and Biwamaru can see things that we can't, like our souls! It's how they can get around so well."

(Y/n) was in awe and asked.

"How can you differentiate between it all?"

Biwamaru explained.

"Souls are like flames to me...and inanimate objects usually have a green color to them. But demons...demons and ghouls have the color of spilled blood, red and menacing. It's a disgusting color."

(Y/n) nodded before locking her gaze onto Hyakkimaru, watching as he slowly ate. However, it seemed he could feel eyes upon him and paused, looking up at her. (Y/n) blushed in embarrassment, feeling as though she had gotten caught and poured Biwamaru a bowl of stew before pouring one for herself. As they ate in silence, the storm began, rain immediately crashing down upon the hut. Biwamaru hummed as he listened.

"Such a sudden storm can only mean that there are bad things upon the horizon."

(Y/n) looked up at him before asking.

"Priest, what did Dororo mean when he said that you were on a journey to recovering Hyakkimaru's lost body parts?"

Biwamaru told the tale with a melancholic expression on his face, recounting his memory of the first time he met Hyakkimaru. (Y/n) was in awe, and when Dororo pulled out a mask that looked just like Hyakkimaru's, her eyes became wide when Dororo told her of how Hyakkimaru obtained his skin.

"So, you three have to fight demons in order for Hyakkimaru to recover the parts of him that were taken?"

Biwamaru nodded, admitting.

"It has not been easy so far, but Hyakkimaru is strong. He has overcome many obstacles in his life...and he has a very strong will to live."

(Y/n) looked over at Hyakkimaru, whose gaze had already been turned to her. (Y/n) continued looking at him before looking at Dororo and Biwamaru. Dororo was grabbing another serving, smiling widely as he did so, and (Y/n) looked down. For all of her life, she had done nothing but sat around, watching as the world went by. She was an orphan, her parents having died while she was a baby. After her caretaker had left her when she was ten, she had done nothing but stole and waited for a moment to matter again. However, this boy, Hyakkimaru...he was practically a walking corpse fighting to gain back his humanity. (Y/n) almost envied him, wishing that she, too, could do something amazing and important. Perhaps this was a chance the Gods had given her?

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I request that you allow me to accompany you on your journey. I would like to help in any way that I can."

Dororo was astonished, leaning forward with intrigue as his eyes seemed to bug out of his skull.

"Really? You want to help Hyakkimaru get his body back?"

The young girl smiled softly.

"I have nothing better to do."

"But what about your garden? Who will harvest and take care of it?"

She chuckled before pointing out.

"The harvesting season is well-over. Those vegetables I was harvesting earlier were the very last of the season. Besides, it wouldn't be too hard to start a new garden. I just have to save some seeds and we will be good to go."

Dororo smiled at Biwamaru before exclaiming, his gaze moving to the ever-silent Hyakkimaru.

"Did ya hear that, Hyakkimaru? (Y/n)'s going to accompany us!"

(Y/n) chuckled before instructing.

"If the storm has not passed when we awaken, then we can stay here until it does. My home is open to you three whenever you need it."

Dororo grinned before thrusting a fist in the air.

"We're gonna eat so good!"

(Y/n) laughed before looking outside, lightning flashing across the sky. Hyakkimaru looked up, his gaze turned to the door, and Dororo asked, his brown eyes curious.

"What is it, Hyakkimaru? Is it a demon?"

Biwamaru blinked before chuckling.

"I think he's curious about the lightning. We should get some sleep if we want to be well-rested for the journey."

(Y/n) stood up, and she slid a cabinet door open, revealing spare futons. Grabbing three, she turned and explained.

"I keep spares with me just in case I might have some unexpected guests. I'm glad that I kept them. Here."

She laid them on the floor side-by-side before placing blankets over the bedding.

"It's not much, but I hope it suffices."

Biwamaru patted her back, thanking her.

"You've done so much for us already, (Y/n). It does not go unnoticed."

(Y/n) smiled kindly at the priest before bidding the men goodnight. Walking to her separate room, (Y/n) changed into a simple yukata before slipping under the covers of her futon. Sighing softly, she began to think. Hyakkimaru was a strange person, but (Y/n) could feel nothing but strength emit from him. Biwamaru was not lying when he said Hyakkimaru had a strong will to live. While his eyes were fake and conveyed nothing, she could  _feel_  it emit from the aura he gave off. She was intrigued and interested to see just what surprised this man had in store for her.

Closing her eyes, (Y/n) began to imagine what Hyakkimaru's voice would sound like before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Author's Note: I made a new blog lmfao

Hey guys, I know you guys are eagerly awaitng the next chapter. **_I am currently writing it!_** It should be out sometime before the day ends.

On another note, for those with tumblr: I have made a tumblr blog for Dororo cause I have no self-control!

You can follow it at the link below. Thank you so much! 

[Dororo-Imagines](https://dororo-imagines.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any comments you have. I would love to know how I did!


End file.
